


Like Grandfather, Like Grandson

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Huxloliday 2017 Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But He Loves Hux, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kylo Hates Sand, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: With an entire semester of no classes, Hux proposes they spend the good weather at trips to the beach. Kylo is so smitten that he agrees, forgetting one important fact -- he hates sand.





	Like Grandfather, Like Grandson

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fill for today's Huxloliday's prompt, 'I hate sand.' I hope you enjoy!

“Kylo, isn’t the water lovel—Kylo!” Hux’s grin fell flat with annoyance when he saw the tensed posture and crossed arms of his boyfriend. If he weren't so preoccupied with being miserable, Kylo might have liked the way Hux's Irish accent wrapped around the vowel in his name. But as it were, he was focusing on the long walk to the shoreline that he would have to endure, all because he had said yes to Hux's whims. What had he been thinking?

“I changed my mind, I don’t want to go.” Kylo replied, eyeing the boardwalk wearily.

They made it to the beach early enough that the heat of the day hadn’t fully set in, but it seemed they would never make it out of the parking lot with Kylo’s current attitude. Kylo was grateful for Hux’s distaste of driving, it meant he got to control the radio station, but more importantly, it meant he had the keys.

“We’ve already arrived.” Hux pointed out, his voice patient and level.

“Yes, but there’s still time to go back home.” He tried, knowing he wasn’t going to win. He could try, but when Hux got excited about something, it was like pulling teeth to not follow through. "We could go to the park, or go on a bike ride instead." 

“Kylo, I did not wake up an extra two hours early to pack our lunches and the car, just so we could drive for an hour only to abandon the beach before we’ve even gotten sand in our shoes.” He frowned, a dark glare starting to form in those beautiful green eyes of his.

And that was just the thing, wasn’t it? The sand. In all of Hux’s excited planning, Kylo had completely forgotten that a day at the beach meant a day being covered in itchy, powdery, granules of rock and coral that were  _sand._

“Hux – ”

“I put on sunscreen already. We’re staying.” Hux cut him off, mimicking Kylo’s own posture and folding his arms in front of his chest, an air of finality to his voice.

Kylo knew there was no argument to be made when Hux gave him that tone, and really, he knew he was being ridiculous but he just couldn’t help it. He  _hated_ sand.

“Fine, but I’ll complain the whole time.” He finally announced, defeated.

With a bright grin and a pleased hum, Hux hopped out of the car and went round to the trunk. It had been packed full of everything they needed to spend a good seven hours at the beach; umbrellas, chairs, blankets to lie on, towels to dry off with, a Bluetooth speaker, various floaties, and two big coolers of drinks and snacks. Kylo sighed and turned the car off, already missing the strong blow of cold air from his AC unit, and joined his boyfriend at the trunk. Hux efficiently stacked things into Kylo’s arms, carrying just a few bags of sunscreen and towels himself.

“I don’t see why I have to be the pack mule.” Kylo halfheartedly grumbled, earning a laugh from Hux.

“You’re the one who spends twenty hours a week at the gym, not me.” He teased, walking down the boardwalk with a pep in his step.

It was true, and either way he never would have made Hux carry anything too heavy. Being a law student put enough strain on Hux’s body as it was, anything he could do to make things easier for his boyfriend, he happily did. Apparently, this also included beach trips.

Kylo suspected that having spent his childhood on an island is what brought upon Hux’s need to spend time near the water during the summer. This was supposedly their first big trip of the season, they both decided to not take any courses at the university which meant they had more free time than they knew what to do with. Kylo had only half-paid attention to Hux’s animated explaining of his plans on the car ride there, but he definitely recalled him mentioning something about visiting the beach once a week, making a routine of it.

He had been so dazed by the brilliant smile Hux’s face broke into that he blindly agreed without a moment’s hesitation, and was now paying the price as he trudged through the uneven ground, following Hux’s lead.

“Is this a good spot?” Hux asked, gesturing to a large open patch of unclaimed sand.

It was near enough to the stretch of wet sand where they could reach the water in only a couple of steps, but not so close that when the tide rose throughout the day they would need to move. Kylo had to admit, the water looked beautiful, the morning sun sending glittering diamonds on the waves.

“Whatever makes you happy, babe.” He shrugged, jostling the pile that was so carefully balanced in his grip.

“Here it is then.” Hux beamed, unfurling the blanket and setting down his bags on top of it.

They worked together to put up the umbrellas, and only when each bit of sun was blocked out by the canopy did Hux take off his huge sunhat. Kylo decided he wouldn’t mind going to the beach again soon, if it meant he got to see the way the sun made Hux glow, from the radiance of his hair, to the deepening of his freckles.

“Care to help me with my lotion?” Hux asked, pulling his soft cotton t-shirt over his head and winking at his disgruntled lover. Kylo’s mouth twitched into a playful smile and he eagerly took the sunscreen out of its bag, only to groan in dismay. “What?” Hux turned, concern knit into his eyebrows.

“I hate sand!” Kylo admonished, holding up the sunscreen. The cap had opened, resulting in a very minor leak, but  _somehow_  sand had gotten all over it. He tried wiping the offending grit onto his tank top, but that just spread the sand further onto him and he groaned once more. He frowned, Hux couldn’t stop laughing.

“Come into the water with me when we’re done with this, it’ll wash right off.” Hux primly laid down on the blanket, stretching his legs and folding his arms under his head. Kylo straddled his hip, squeezed some of the lotion onto his hands and began rubbing Hux’s second coat onto his pale back.

“That’s not the point.” He started, massaging it in, “It’s coarse, and rough, and irritating. And it gets  _everywhere_.” He whined as he shifted slightly, his feet kicking up some sand causing it to spill onto their blanket.

“Just think about how wonderful it’ll feel to shower when we get home.” Hux purred as Kylo got the backs of his knees.

“I’m going to have to vacuum the car.” Kylo continued to list the reasons why sand was terrible. Not just terrible, but awful. Dreadful. There was no way the car was going to survive the sand, he would be finding it under the floor mats for weeks, he was sure of it.

Hux waited until Kylo was all finished with his back and legs before turning over, still pinned under the weight of Kylo’s knees. He pulled his lover down by his large ears and brought their lips together for a kiss.

“I’ll scrub you down to make sure it’s all gone.” Hux said into his mouth, making sure to lower his pitch to just the right volume that made Kylo melt.

He closed his eyes, kissing Hux back while holding him with still-lotioned hands, but he wasn’t entirely convinced.

“It’ll be in my sandals for weeks.” He broke away, rubbing his nose against Hux’s freckled one.

“I’ll inspect every inch of you to be sure not a single grain remains.” Hux let a hand trail down between them to rub against Kylo’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Fuck, Hux.” He hissed, forcing himself to pull away when he wanted nothing more than to lean into the touch. They were on a public beach for kriffsake, they couldn’t do anything indecent in plain view like they were.

“If you’re good.” Hux nodded, grabbing the sunhat and a floatie before pushing himself up and running over to the water.

Kylo shook his head, and went to chase after him. He picked his boyfriend up and playfully threw him into the water when they were deep enough to be knocked over by larger waves. Hux clung to Kylo’s broad frame, and the two kissed the salt off each other’s tongues.

Kylo would never like sand, but this rest of it, the twirling around and the laughter, scrunched up eyes and jumping through waves, vanilla cones with rainbow sprinkles, the bad singing to the Beach Boys, these were all things Kylo could learn to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Oh Kylo, just as dramatic as Anakin, as always lol.  
> If you'd like to chat with me about anything, you can find me on tumblr @cowboykylux ! Let's be friendss :) xxxx


End file.
